Fifty Shades of Presents
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: 50 different stories, each for a different person. For Bex's 50 Shades of... challenge. Has no association with 50 Shades of Grey. 7/50 complete! (Rating may change) Currently: Rose is bad at potions. Really bad. Unfortunately, the only person who might help her is a very annoying git.
1. Index

It was Christmas time and at the Potters' house there was over, forty-eight, forty-nine, over fifty presents!

Albus ran over to start opening them but his mother stopped him.

"Look at the list," she said pointing. "They all have numbers, go see which ones are yours."

Albus walked over and grabbed the long list.

 **I-** To Xanada

Cute Teddy/Harry fluff, Harry thinks getting Teddy his first toy is the most important task in the world.

 **II-** To Tris

Charlie's fourth year, dealing with girl and animals with no contact to his half-dead mum

 **III-** To Lizzie

Albus wants to be the sheriff, beating the villain, Scorpius Malfoy.

 **IV-** To Liza

Sirius does _not_ handle James and Lily's death well. Wolfstar AU.

 **V-** To Amy

Draco wants to get married already, but Hermione's not sure if she's ready.

 **VI-** To Uni

Draco needs to be perfect. He will be perfect.

 **VII-** To Mary

Rose is bad at potions. Really bad. Unfortunately, the only person who might help her is a very annoying git.

 **VIII-**

 **IX-**

 **XI-**

 **XII-**

 **XIII-**

 **XIV-**

 **XV-**

 **XVI-**

 **XVII-**

 **XVIII-**

 **XIX-**

 **XX-**

 **XXI-**

 **XXII-**

 **XXIII-**

 **XXIV-**

 **XXV-**

 **XXVI-**

 **XXVII-**

 **XXVIII-**

 **XXIX-**

 **XXX-**

 **XXXI-**

 **XXXII-**

 **XXXIII-**

 **XXXIV-**

 **XXXV-**

 **XXXVI-**

 **XXXVII-**

 **XXXVIII-**

 **XXXIX-**

 **XL-**

 **XLI-**

 **XLII-**

 **XLIII-**

 **XLIV-**

 **XLV-**

 **XLVI-**

 **XLVII-**

 **XLVIII-**

 **XLIX-**

 **L-**


	2. For Xanda

_**Fourth part is conversation between Harry, a muggle lady and security. Italics is Harry, bold is the woman and underlined is security.**_

* * *

 _'Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions' - Dalai Lama_

 _"I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy." -Dory_

 _xoxoxo_

That one was no good.

It _looked_ good. Better than good, it looked amazing.

The red was so beautiful and it was so luscious and plush and amazing but...

The horns. What it the horns hurt Teddy?

So he skipped over that one.

The next one would be so funny if he got it; it changed colors!

He held it, thinking of little Teddy's hair.

But then, it happened fast, he squeezed it and the colors flashed.

He put it back on the shelf. It could give Teddy a headache.

This was over whelming. Why did Harry agree to go shopping for a muggle toy?

* * *

 _"Harry?" Andromeda called._

 _"Hmm?" Harry looked up from the children's book he was reading; he had taken to reading Teddy's in his free time._

 _"I think Teddy should have a muggle toy."_

 _"Mhm," Harry agreed, not really paying attention._

 _"Can you go out and get him one while I stay and watch him?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Great, see you later."_

 _"What?"_

 _But Andromeda was already leaving and just called back, "Muggle toy for Teddy. Make it be a perfect one."_

 _He would take those words to heart._

* * *

Harry had been searching for hours.

Muggles were impossible.

That one was too hard, that one was too flimsy.

No toy was perfect!

 _Deep breath, deep breath._

Harry looked down at the floor, closed his eyes and just breathed.

After a while and many strange looks that Harry didn't see, he opened his eyes and looked up.

And there it was, after hours in the store, the it was, the perfect toy.

It was beautiful.

It was colored turquoise like Teddy's hair most of the time and it wasn't standing upright but it wasn't flopping down.

And when Harry moved closer and felt it, it didn't do anything and it felt perfect.

He held it up in the air and spun it.

And then he dropped it and a little kid came and filched it.

Harry screamed.

* * *

 _Hello?_

 **Me?**

 _Yes you there._

 **What do you want?**

 _Yes, I'd like to speak with you._

 **I'm sorry, I need to go.**

 _Well, I need that toy._

 **Well it's my son's.**

 _Your son stole it from me!  
_

 **But it's ours now.**

 _But I need it!_

 **Why, you hoard children's toys in your free time?**

 _No! It's not for me! It's for my godson._

 **Aw, how sweet. Now budge over.**

 _I found it first._

 **But my son got it.** **Finders keepers, losers weepers.**

 _But he took it when I dropped it._

 **So?** **As I said, finders keepers, losers weepers.**

 _Just give it to me!_

 **Security!**

 _No don't call security!_

What is the problem?

 _Her son stole that from me!_

Hand it over to him.

 _Thank you._

 **Fine.**

 _Ha, I have it. Now good day._

* * *

Harry apparated back home holding the perfect toy.

He took a deep breath and walked inside.

Teddy toddled towards him.

"Teddy, come here," Harry said and offered his hand to led him toward the couch. He took a deep breath and began.

"Teddy, this is a special day. I present you with... this." Harry pulled out the muggle toy from behind his back.

"Now this," he continued. "this is so, so, _so,_ important. You know why?" Teddy blinked in response, which Harry took as a no. "This toy here isn't like your other toys. It doesn't fly or change its shape. This toy is a muggle toy. And this is so very important because this is your first bridge to the muggle world."

"Muggle wold?" Teddy asked, his big eyes staring up at Harry.

"Yes. Your first bridge to it," Harry responed.

"Bwidge!" Teddy exclaimed. Harry laughed.

"Yes. To the muggle world. Your first one. Your first 'bwidge'. And I'm giving this to you because I want you to include muggles in your life. Back when I was young, there was a man who hated muggles so much, he resorted to killing. But you'll learn more about him when you grow older. I, of course, don't want you to grow up like this man, not at all. So I give you this to remind you that muggles are important." Harry pointed to the toy and put it in Teddy's lap. "So you won't ever be like him. Ever."

Teddy inspected it and held it for a while before saying,

"Tank you, Uncle Hawy." And Teddy gave Harry a big hug.

Harry smiled.

"You're welcome, Teddy."

In the next room, Andromeda smiled as well.

It was a day of joy for them all.

* * *

Twenty years later, Teddy looked at his three year old son and remembered a turquoise toy in a trunk in his attic.

With a deep breath, he walked upstairs and opened the trunk with a flick of his wand.

Lying in the bottom was a worn, used, faded, turquoise toy.

He sighed happily and lifted it out of the trunk.

It was time for it to be passed on.

* * *

"...I want you to grow up to become a very good person and to make all the right choices in life. Throughout you entire life. My godfather gave this to me as a reminder to be good and to not grow up to be evil. And to always include muggles. And he told me this; 'it's your very first bridge to the muggle world.' I now give this toy to you. It's now your first bridge. Use it well."

* * *

 **A/N: For the QL, round 4, Chudley Cannons, chaser three, emotion happiness without using happy or happiness. Used prompts 4, 9 and 10.**

 **For Xanda ( .Xanda) for giving me this idea!**

 **Hugs and kisses,**

 **Amy**


	3. For Tris

**cannons**

 **chaser 3**

 **7, 10, 15**

* * *

 **TrisanaChandler13 /t r hi s aa na sh an de l r th er tee n/ (Tris /t r hi s/)**

 **noun**

 **1\. Awesome person**

 **2\. Past Head of House**

 **3\. Charlie Weasley lover**

 **4\. Druna shipper**

* * *

 _God on high_  
 _Hear my prayer_  
 _In my need_  
 _You have always been there_

* * *

 _His mum was dying._

 _His mum was dying while he had to gather the endurance to face History of Magic._

 _His mum was dying and so was his little sister, too small to fight herself._

 _His mum was dying and he was in school, not beside her like he should've been._

 _His mum was dead._

 _(Basically.)_

* * *

"...and so the goblins got imprisoned for using wands but eventually..."

Charlie was usually a good student in History of Magic, wanting to be like Bill, getting an OWL in the subject, but today his mind was somewhere else.

(In the 'Critical Condition' ward at St. Mungo's.)

"Wow, Wealsey, not taking notes?" The very annoying voice of Penny Hall came in a whisper from behind Charlie.

"No," Charlie responded with gritted teeth.

"Why not, Mr. Kiss Up?"

"Because I don't want to right now, Ms. Mousey Voice."

 _"Need some ice for that burn, Hall?"_

"Jake, shut up," Charlie replied to his best friend.

"Where's your brother, the sixth year, handsome prefect?" Penny asked.

His brother had come up.

While Charlie was stuck in school, Bill had gone home to help around.

(Because Bill was older, they had said. It was still Charlie's mum.)

"Away," he responded briskly.

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Where's somewhere?"

"In England." Penny smirked.

"Well, if he's gone..."

"What?"

"I'll just have to do this,"

"What's th-" All Charlie saw next was a blue and bronze tie fly over his eyes and Penny kissed him, full on the mouth.

(Maybe she could be his comfort?)

* * *

Charlie had taken to spending a lot of time with the animal Hogwarts had. More than usual, which was quite a lot.

The thing with Penny didn't work, Bill wasn't back in school _and his mum was still half dead._

He wasn't even allowed to see her on the Christmas holidays because she was in very 'critical condition, no visitors allowed'.

The only good thing coming out of Charlie's fourth year was his little sister, which they had named Ginny, was healed.

Out of all the darkness in his little fourteen-year-old life, it was her, his new sister out of his five brothers. But his mum wasn't there to enjoy it.

His mum didn't even ever see her.

* * *

A girl had asked him out.

 _A girl had asked him out._

But he didn't say yes. _Yet._

What he really needed to decide was his mum.

He couldn't talk to his dad about these things, and Bill would just laugh at him.

His mum, on the other hand, would take in his every word and give him her very best advice.

Why must he get asked out by the most difficult girl to say no or yes to?

Everyone said he was a player but...

She was so pretty and smart and seemed kind.

He needed his mum.

* * *

The plan for the Quidditch final was for Charlie to go straight up and circle around for the snitch.

He was so tired, he went down, down, down.

He had spent the whole of the previous night sobbing; his mum was getting worse, not improving.

The Gryffindors in the stadium knew something was wrong when the captain, the keeper, got distracted to yell at Charlie.

Everything was slipping out of their places in Charlie's life.

His mum was going to die, they we're going to lose their first match in years.

Score after score after score. On Slytherin's side.

He needed his god, somewhere out there to save him.

He was falling, half asleep.

Right toward the ground.

And no one could see him.

 _Crash._

* * *

He woke up to the sounds of voices.

He knew those voices.

When Charlie tried to tell them to be quiet, he was trying to sleep, something burned in his throat. He thought it would be better to not talk.

Up, it was white, to the right, it was white, to the left, more white. There wasn't much for Charlie to take in just white, white and, what a surprise, white.

Where was he? He couldn't remember anything.

Then: _Oh. Right. Falling. Broom. Ground. Head._

He felt up and winced, feeling the burn of his throat.

There was bandages all over his head and it hurt at the slightest touch.

Trying to get up, he felt that his leg was mangled as well.

The perks of Quidditch.

Having nothing better to do, Charlie listened to the familiar voices, now joined with a new one. It was Bill and his dad along with... someone else.

"...it could be long term, he might not be able to play ever again," the unknown voice said.

"No way," Bill argued. "My brother is the best player in years."

"Bill," Charlie's dad said, sounding stressed. "it might be best."

"But the team!"

"Let's check on Molly," the unknown voice suggested.

Molly? That was Charlie's mum! Where was she?

He scrambled to get up, ignoring the searing pain in his right leg, he just want to see his mum again.

A voice made him freeze.

"Arthur?"

" _Mum._ " Charlie whispered in surprise. "Mum!" he said, louder and tried to hop over to her.

"Charlie, lay back down," Bill told him.

But how could Charlie, when he hadn't seen his mum in months?

"Mum," Charlie repeated, still making his way towards his mum.

The person who the unknown voice belonged to, a healer, tried to stop him but he _needed_ his mum.

He got there.

"Mum," he said, half crying, and wept onto her.


	4. For Lizzie

_The Little Sheriff (Who's All Grown Up)_

* * *

 _This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_

 _Why don't we break the rules already?_

 _-Some Nights, Fun_

* * *

"I love you."

Harry was about to turn the lights off and leave but Albus's voice stopped him.

"Wait!" Harry turned around.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Can you read me the western story again?"

"Again?" Albus nodded. "Okay fine. Just for you."

So Harry sat back down and picked up the book off of Albus's nightstand, his favorite, and began.

"Once upon a time, in the western land of Texarkana there lived a sheriff who was everyone's hero..."

Albus _loved_ it. And he was very hooked on the idea of being the sheriff, beating all the bad guys with his gun and words.

His first battle came in his second year.

Albus had enough of sitting with Scorpius. He needed to kick him out of the compartment.

Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal, separating them. But Albus wanted the compartment they sat in so bad!

It was time for battle.

* * *

 **Battle one- round one** _(year two-train ride to Hogwarts) ***western music***_

* * *

 _Albus. Twelve. Brunette. Gryffindor. Brave and athletic._

 _Scorpius. Twelve. Blonde. **Slytherin.** Smart but ignorant._

Oh, how Albus _hated_ Scorpius. With a fiery passion.

His defence was easy:

"Get. Out. Of. My. Compartment."

Scorpius' rebuttal though...

"It's a free train."

Albus smiled. An evil smile.

"Fine, Pardner. Until the next round," And he flaunted out of the compartment.

(But his little heart was broken, because him, the sheriff, had lost and the villain, Scorpius had won. He'd let him.)

"Next _round_?"

* * *

 **Battle one- round two** _(year two-train ride home for Christmas) ***western music***_

* * *

Albus had spent more time preparing for the second round.

He had a whole sheet or parchment, both sides, fillled. He felt like his cousin, Rose. Albus, though, was not going to go chasing after her, even though she hated Scorpius as much as Albus _and_ was as much as a brown-noser as her mother and had much experience with writing long essays.

This was Albus's battle.

On that train ride he opened the door and took a deep breath.

"I, Albus Potter, declare that-"

"You want me gone, right?"

"Yeah," Albus said, confused.

"Then I'll leave. Nice sitting with you." Scorpius got up and inclined a hat that wasn't there and left.

Just _left._

* * *

 **Battle one- round three** _(year two-train ride back from Christmas) ***western music***_

* * *

There was no fight as there was no Scorpius in the compartment.

There was no Albus in the compartment either; he didn't want to sit alone.

Their compartment sat empty.

Empty until...

* * *

 **Battle two- round one** _(year three-train ride home for summer) ***western music***_

* * *

"Taking a trip down memory lane?" Albus jumped at that drawl because he knew who it belonged to. He then stiffened.

"I was sitting here."

"Really? Me too."

(Albus hated his soft smile. Hated it so much. He wanted to mess it up. By putting his lips on it.)

"Oh. Well. I guess we could sit together?"

(Was he really _asking him on a date?_ )

"Sure," Scorpius said and sat down.

"Yup." Albus sat down awkwardly.

(This was not in the west, the sheriff _never_ ** _fell_** for the villain.)

* * *

Albus dwindled on Scorpius throughout the entire summer.

All the time. Everywhere.

His soft smile, his amazing eyes, his body, his _everything._

There was a beast inside of Albus.

(The beast wanted Scorpius and Scorpius only.)

So he didn't speak to him.

Which worked until they were pushed into a room.

* * *

 **Battle three- round one** _(year six- (when they should've been on the)train ride home for Christmas) ***western music***_

* * *

He kissed him.

Albus locked the door, blocked the window, keyhole and the crack at the floor and kissed him.

Albus was shocked.

He kissed him.

 _Albus Potter bloody **kissed** Scorpius Malfoy._

Albus was never going to speak to him again.

He just couldn't get out of his mind the soft feel of Scorpius's lips on his and the blissfulness and perfectness of the kiss and that he wanted _more._

(How could a villain be together with the sheriff?)

 _"I gotta go."_

(And Scorpius's footsteps were so quiet, Albus could hear his heart breaking.)

* * *

 **Battle three- round two** _(year six- train ride home for summer) ***western music***_

* * *

(Where Albus was freaking out because that's all he did. He didn't fulfill his dream; he was melting from being a sheriff.)

And then there was a Scorpius.

"Oh no," Albus said and looked everywhere but outside to hide.

"Albus," Scorpius started. "come here." Albus squeaked but still came, obediently.

And there it was again. That amazing feeling.

(Albus was _dying_ but inside he was flying and being taken over by this new sheriff in town named Scorpius Malfoy.)

* * *

 **Final battle- final round** _(when they are thirty and happily dating- a restaurant) ***western music***_

* * *

Yet the battle was with himself and the box in his pocket.

Should Albus take it out and do it? But would it be hard?

('No, it would be easy,' Albus knew _somewhere_. 'they're _awesome_ together, nothing should bring them apart. Not even a no from him...')

Then he wouldn't ask.

He would kiss.

Leaning across the table he took Scorpius by the face and kissed him, making sure to open his teeth.

When he let go, Scorpius coughed something onto a napkin. He then took out a pen and paper and wrote something.

' _Is this a yes?_ ' Albus wondered. Then he felt the paper.

Unfolding it, he saw it said, _yes, you fool._

Albus turned to Scorpius, eyes sparkling.

"I love you."

* * *

 **Did you enjoy?**

 **FOR LIZZIE! For the parenthesis.**

 **For the Chudley Cannons, chaser 3, used western as a genre (hope it's western enough!) and the prompts experience, chasing and keyhole**

 **Amy**


	5. For Liza

**_THANK YOU TO SAILOROWLS FOR DOING EVERYTHING (basically XD)! BETAING AND ADDING SOMETHING HERE AND THERE. ILY!_**

* * *

 _You're like book ends, she'd say_

 _Hog that grate, say nothing, sit, sleep, stare..._

 _-Bookends,_ Tony Harrison

oOo

 _Hold on to the thread_

 _The currents will shift_

 _Guide me towards you_

 _Know something's left_

 _-Oceans_ , Pearl Jam

oOo

 _Catching tear drops in my hands_

 _Only silence as it's ending_

 _Like we never had a chance_

 _-Skyscraper,_ Demi Lovato

* * *

I wasn't anything special as a father, but they knew I loved them. At least I hope they did-my sons, Clive and Josh; my daughter, Lily and most of all my husband, Sirius. I hope they knew...because then the phone call came.

It was the middle of the night when I woke up suddenly, like someone hit me or splashed a bucket of water on me. Nothing was happening yet, there was only silence and black until it started to ring. It came from an unknown number.

"There is a car waiting for you outside your house. Get inside. You do not want to ignore this," a squeaky voice commanded on the other line.

My heart started to beat two times as fast, and I scrambled to sit up. My head felt light from vertigo or just the absurdity of what was happening.

"Wassa matter, Remus?" Someone mumbled beside me hidden under the bedsheets. I had woken Sirius up.

"Nothing," I whispered, trying to slow my heart, "go back to sleep, I'm going to go on a walk, I can't fall asleep, that's all, okay?" I hope to whatever being was hopefully watching over a sorry soul like me, that my lie would work.

"Mmm..." Sirius mumbled. He turned to his other side and fell back asleep, taking the covers with him..

I padded into the hall and turned on a lamp sitting decoratively on an end table. Inside a little drawer in this end table, I pulled out my wand. I shone in the light of lamp, which worried me that I would wake up one of the children. I flicked the lamp off and descended down the stairs.

Flash forward to after a few hours of me waiting outside in my bathrobe, anxious and nervous about was to come, I was about to give up when I heard the unmistakable tire treads kissing the earth.

The car appeared, turning a corner to face me. "Come in, quickly!" A hooded figure, who sounded a lot like the person on the other end of the line, said from passenger seat.

"What?"

"Voldemort killed Lily and James." I froze, eyes wide, jaw to the earth. Tears nearly slipped down my face, but I was too shocked to let them come.

"I gotta tell Sirius!" I said once my mind was working again. I scrambled towards the house, but I heard the slam of a car door.

The hooded figure stood before me, outlines of a face beneath the thick fabrics that snapped a little in the cool autumn breeze. "No! At least, not yet. I- I came here when I heard that he, the Lord, was going to their house, but I was too late. I'm sorry, but Sirius can't know. He'll want to get revenge on Pettigrew and bad things will happen. I know Sirius. He'll shut down, so please don't." The hooded figure leaned over to me and kissed me on the cheek, softly. "Goodbye, Remus. Don't die anytime soon, okay?"

The mysterious person slipped back into the car and drove away leaving me again slack jawed and frozen, before I collapsed to my knees and the sobbing started.

* * *

I never told Sirius—he found out when the Daily Prophet came. There was silence as the man crushed his cup of coffee and growled. He marched upstairs to our room and didn't come down for two days straight.

When he came back down, he still wasn't talking; he just drank his coffee and left, not really noticing us. He seemed different too, not just stand-offish (he occasionally ignored the family for various happier reasons like planning birthday parties and such), but he was growing. His face was longer and arms taunter.

I wasn't the only one who noticed something was amiss.

"Remmy, what's wrong with Daddy?" Lily, precious Lily, asked me when Sirius clomped back up the stairs.

Tears stung my eyes, but I turned to her with a small smile. "I don't know..." But I did: He's breaking.

* * *

I found empty bottles of Skele-Grow three days later littering the carpet of our bedroom. "Sirius..." I looked at with horrified shock. Why was he doing such horrible things to himself?

"I need it," he rasped from our bed, finally speaking. "It helps."

"But look at you," I removed the covers showing his lanky body that no longer fit comfortably or at all in our bed. "You're huge now. This growing, it's bad for you." I softened my tone, "You could die, Sirius."

"What if I want to?" I collapsed then, sobbing for hours. I didn't want to lose him. I...

* * *

"What if I want to? What if I want to?" Did Sirius really just want to die? Just drop dead, get away from it all? At one point, I had wanted to, but his life was way better than mine! I'm not saying I have a bad life, but if you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be a tragedy. And now that I had a home with children and a husband, there was no chance of me even considering it. Well there are times, mostly on full moons. When I think it would be better, safer for those around me...I was a werewolf. Sirius was...normal; He had no reason to drug himself, but he was going to stop. He was still growing, his bones expanding and malforming beyond repair.

The worst was he never even needed it in the first place.

* * *

Sirius starting drinking more, ever since we found out where Harry was being kept.

I could tell by the way he now filled the entire bed and could barely move. He had consumed at least 10 bottles already, I saw. They were cracked on the floor in one of his many rages he had started having. They were terrifying and it made me worry that much more: for him, for our kids, and for me. What would I do if he died too? Even with the children, I would feel alone after losing so many people. I wiped tears from my face and continued to stare at the ceiling in the dark.

I was very scared.

* * *

"Is Daddy gonna die?" Lily asked while coloring a horrible, muggle representation of a fairy.

I dropped the plate I was holding. "I- no- I- what?" I blinked at her.

Lily huffed and turned to me. "Remmy! Is Daddy gonna die or not?"

"Lils... I don't know." I said, picking up the sharp pieces of the plate.

"I don't want him to die." Her voice was soft, as though she didn't want me to hear, but I heard a sniffle and knew better.

I threw out the broken plate and hugged her tighter letting her cry into my chest. "I know. I know," I said many times, petting her head and staring at the clock on the wall.

"Remmy," Lily whimpered, no longer crying, "will you die if he dies?"

"I hope not."

"I don't want you to die too!" She pulled away from my chest. "You're not allowed to. And Daddy isn't allowed to too! Will you tell him that?" Lily wiped tears from her eyes with her first and came back in for another hug, gripping tightly to the back of my shirt.

"I'll tell him that."

Would he even listen? Maybe, but I didn't think so. The echo, "What if I want to?", rang in my mind for hours after dinner that night. Those five scary words were quickly taking over.

"What if I want to?"

* * *

Sirius was going to die. I had given up all hope. The bottles, the silence, the total loss of will. There was no way he would keep on. He had lost everything with James and Lily. Now, he was dying, and I couldn't do anything!

I was putting all my strength to not sob every night. I needed to be strong for the children and maybe even myself...if there was any of me left. Lily and James were dead and Sirius was halfway there. There was nothing left after that. Just my hollow shell, and Lily and Josh and Clive, but that was only half of what I started with…

I turned on the sofa tired of searching for comfort in the ceiling. And I had thought he was strong, once.

* * *

He had a gun against his head.

"Put it down!" I screamed and rushed towards him. His eyes were sheened with tears and he was on his knees, struggling with something.

"I... can't." He nearly cried out through clenched teeth.

"Why?"

"I've lost everything, Remus."

"No you haven't!" His hand slipped on the gun and I was scared for a moment.

"Leave!" Sirius yelled.

"No!" I cried, tears of fear and sadness and doubt and every emotion I had felt over the torture of the month were spilling out on to his shirt. "You have to think Sirius, about us about them-" I motioned to the doors in the hall.

"Leave!" He said again.

"No, You will obey me. You have to," I shouted, slapping him for all he was worth, but I didn't leave a mark. I wanted to tackle him, to push the gun into my face instead, but Sirius was a was bigger, much bigger and could take me down quickly.

"I don't have to do anything," he frowned, then pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **For Liza!**

 _ **I know, they're a bit OOC... meh. This is what happens when you overdose on skele grow :D - - don't do it.**_

 _ **Prompts from**_ _Capture the Flag,_ _Quidditch Pitch_ _,_ Quidditch League ** _and the_** **Hogwarts Challenge, Astronomy:**

 **Hogwarts:**

 **Looking at the stars is romantic - so write a romance.**

 **Sentence: I'm not saying I have a bad life, but if you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be a tragedy.**

 **Closing Sentence: "I don't have to do anything," he frowned, then pulled the trigger.**

 **Quote:** **I wasn't anything special as a father. But I loved them and they knew it. -Sammy Davis, Jr.**

 **Plot:Your phone rings in the middle of the night. An indiscernible voice speaks: "There is a car waiting for you outside your house. Get inside. You don't want to ignore this." Your spouse rolls over, eyes squinting, and says, "Everything okay?" What happens next?**

 _Capture the Flag:_

 _[Dialogue] "You will obey me"_

 _[Song] Oceans- Pearl Jam_

 _[Poem] Tony Harrison- Bookends (www. poetry archive poem/book-ends)_

 _[Emotion] Anticipation_

 _[Object] Lamp_

 _Partner:SailorOwls_

Quidditch League:

Skele-grow, 7, 8, 10

 _Quidditch Pitch:_

 _consumed_


	6. For Amy

_enchanting ,blink, delicate, 'Women are made to be loved, not understood.' - Oscar Wilde, Love can touch us one time_

 _ _ql, chaser 3, chudley cannons, my heart will go on__

* * *

Hermione's heart melted when Draco got down on one knee and instead of a ring, gave her an enchanting, delicate necklace with a pendent of a snake entwining a lion cub.

"Aww, Draco!"

"So?" He asked, referencing his past question of 'will you marry me'. Four little words, so much to think about.

"Um, of course, Draco!" she said, hopefully convincingly, and gave him a kiss as he got up. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Draco said, with that lovey-dovey smile on his face. He stayed like that for a moment before shaking himself back to reality. "I have the night shift again tonight, I have to go. Love you," he said, kissing her on top of her head.

Hermione watched him go out and then sighed. She didn't know whether or not she was actually ready for marriage, but maybe, she'd feel better about it all in the morning.

Yes, she'd sleep on it. Sleep would make it all better.

* * *

Nope, nothing had changed.

Hermione had been woken up in the morning by Draco coming home from work and lying down on their shared bed.

"Draco?"

"Oh, sorry, 'Mione. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Oh, no, that's fine. I wasn't sleeping particularly deeply so I was going to wake up soon anyway."

There was a moment of silence before Draco decided to speak.

"You know, I'm really glad we're deciding to 'tie the knot'. This is a really big step in our relationship."

 _Oh, god. That._ Hermione gave her best smile. "Yeah, it's amazing. But what about after we get married?"

"What about it?"

"What if we're not happy like that?" Because Hermione wasn't sure if she would be.

"We'll always be happy together," Draco said, kissing Hermione on the nose. "We're in love."

Hermione gave a little chuckle. "You're right. That question was stupid of me to ask. Anyway," she said, getting up. "I'm going to go downstairs and make breakfast. Are you going to join me?"

"No, I think I'll sleep for a bit first," Draco's response came from the bed. So Hermione left and went downstairs with just her thoughts for company.

* * *

"Who's there?" Harry asked with a yawn he failed to stop as he answered the phone.

"Hermione. Harry, I need help." Hermione replied in a rush.

"Why at three in the morning? Is it about your 'woman thing'? Because I don't want to hear about it again! You can call Ginny in the morning."

"No, no, that's not it. Um… Draco and I got engaged."

"Oh. Congratulations! Why do you need help with this? No, I will not stage a mock wedding with you to practice."

"Well, you see-"

"Stop beating around the bush, Hermione."

"I'm... not exactly sure I'm ready for marriage. Yet."

Harry chuckled. "But you said yes?"

"Yeah..."

"Why would you do that if you don't even want to get married?"

"Well, it was just really sweet. Instead of a ring he got me a necklace with a charm of a snake entwining a lion! I just _couldn't_ turn him down. How could I have? Not after he put so much thought into it."

"You _could_ have said no, Hermione. You could've explained to Malfoy that you're just not ready."

" _Draco_. And, I obviously didn't do that, so how do I get out of the marriage?"

"Call off the engagement," Harry said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"But, he's so invested, it'll break his heart. I can't do that to him, because I do love him."

Harry gagged. "Still can't believe _you_ , of all people, fell in love with _Malfoy_."

"He's changed, Harry. Now _help me_."

"I don't know what to say. Sorry, mate, but you're on your own."

Hermione groaned as she heard the dial tone start; she was going to have to call it off and break his heart.

* * *

"I want to call off our engagement." Hermione stated, plucking up the courage to finally tell him.

"What?" Draco blinked in shock.

"I'm just not ready for marriage just yet."

"I don't understand..." Hermione could see Draco's heart breaking, and simultaneously hers was too.

"Women are made to be loved, not understood."

"What? But I do love you."

Hermione sighed. "That's not what I meant… Just... Maybe, in a couple of years, I'll be ready?"

"I think I'm going to go up to bed."

"Wait, no, Draco..." But he kept on walking.

* * *

"Draco. Come on. Please. I'm sorry."

"You should be," Draco sighed, turning around to face Hermione. "Why'd you say yes?"

"Because I love you. I knew I wasn't fully ready, but I didn't want to let you down after you got me this," she pointed to her necklace. "It's so beautiful, and you put so much thought into it! So, I said yes, thinking that maybe I'd realise that I was ready afterwards, or maybe my feelings would change."

"But they didn't change," Draco finished. Hermione nodded.

"So that's why I need to call it off. We only have one shot at a good marriage, one shot at love."

"Maybe…" Draco had that thoughtful look on his face. Hermione didn't know whether to be happy or scared. "Maybe we could have a long-term engagement? We could stay engaged until you're ready. Then we could get married and have kids, the whole shebang."

"Yes," Hermione said with a smile, "That sounds like a brilliant plan. I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, 'Mione."

* * *

"I'm ready," Hermione said.

"You're ready!" Harry repeated back at her.

"Okay, wish me luck."

"Good luck! Go tell him!" Hermione closed her eyes and walked through the door.

"Hey, 'Mione." Draco greeted her with a smile as she entered the room.

"Hi Draco. Guess who's getting married?"

"Potter and Weasley?"

" _Harry and Ginny_ , and no."

"That Wood and Bell?"

" _Oliver and Katie_! And again, no."

"I need a hint."

"The couple is about to kiss now," Hermione told him as she closed the distance between them and put her lips against Draco's.

"Us?"

"Mhm." Hermione muttered, making their lips touch once more. "I love you."


	7. For Uni

**For Uni! Short, I know, very rushed. I may upload an extended version later. For Alchemy.**

* * *

He didn't know why he kept on coming back. He didn't know why he let himself endure the pain every few days. He didn't know anything anymore. His world was Lost. His world, his parents, friends, Lost, all Lost.

Draco collapsed on the forest floor and checked the damage to his feet. It wasn't bad that day, just a few cuts and sticks on his feet. Draco took out his pocket knife and proceeded to cut the sticks impaling his feet short; he would pluck the rest of them later at home. Like most days, before putting his knife away he hovered it over his arm, considering, but, like always, he put it back into his pocket.

Despite wanting to lay there and go to sleep, Draco stood up and stretched. His legs were sore from his four mile run but the nearest coffee shop was only half a mile away. He made it there in a mere five minutes, sprinting the whole way there. He ordered a small, fat and sugar free latté and ran home, coffee in hand. After pour out half of the coffee (the smalls were still too much) and drinking the rest, Draco took a deep breath in his full length mirror.

He had the unhealthy look of someone who lose a lot of weight in a short time, his hair was perfectly placed and his clothes were perfect but he didn't see it. He saw unperfectness. He was super fat, his hair was super messy and his clothes had wrinkles all over. He hated himself.

In an instance, he grabbed his toothbrush put it in his mouth. He wasn't sure how to do it- just shove it down?- but he knew it wouldn't hurt. Just one time. He'd be perfect soon.


	8. For Mary

**For Quidditch League round 2. Chaser 1 for the Chudley Cannons, my team's subject was potions and my prompt was to write about someone doing their homework. Optional prompts were: procrastinate, Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings, and jadamee . files . wordpress 2012 / 09 / depositphotos_8652650 - scribbles - on - a - checkered - paper - sheet . jpg (a picture of a piece of paper scribbled on.)**

 **Also for the Disney Character Challenge.** **Hook-Hand Thug** : **Write about Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Also a _very_ late submission for the October One-Shot exchange. Sorry! This is to Mary, my glorious captain. It's a Scorose, Romance/Friendship and I used the prompt green.**

 **Thank you so so so so much to Ned for beta-ing! (again)**

 **Word count before A/N: 1255**

 **To the story!**

* * *

Rose hated everything. Well, maybe not everything, but a lot of things.

She hated her house, Gryffindor, a lot.

Okay, she didn't hate it _a lot_ , but it pissed her off at many times. Of all the houses, she just _had_ to be in the flashiest, loudest one. _Any_ other house would let her do her homework, in peace, but not Gryffindor.

Ravenclaws would understand the importance of homework and knowledge. Hufflepuffs would be kind and understanding and actually listen when she would tell them to be quiet. Even Slytherins might understand; they had their ambition and would understand her wanting to do well in class.

 _Or even pass,_ Rose thought. If she so much as handed a piece homework in late she would probably fail. God knows how many tests she had already failed, but she could _not_ fail this class.

It also didn't help that she couldn't even get any help. The only person that might have helped her was the main problem because he was the one hissing her name and throwing pieces of parchment at her.

"Rose," he hissed. "Rose."

 _The Wit-Sharpening Potion is used for..._

" _Rose_."

 _Why the hell would you even need this potion?_

"Rose, look at me."

 _...wit-sharpening._

 _Good job, Rose_ , she told herself, her inner sarcasm strong.

"Rose!"

Rose wondered briefly if he would stop if she humored him and looked over. It didn't matter. She would _not_ give in to him. She had homework to do, and she had already spent enough time procrastinating. She was going to sit and get this essay done.

* * *

An hour later, Rose only had a parchment with a lot of doodles on and with even more words crossed out. It wasn't her fault, though. There were a lot of distractions. She was distracted by five exploding snap games, shouts from James and Fred 'accidentally' setting a tarantula loose, and the shouts of other assorted Gryffindors.

Oh, there was also Scorpius. The annoying git.

She didn't look at him (she was still refusing to give in), but she could picture him perfectly.

His hair was probably the most annoying part of him. It had a look like he just woke up and somehow looked good (though Rose would never say that aloud). The funny part was, at least to Rose, that he probably spent at least a good ten minutes making it look like that.

He also had those twinkly gray eyes that annoyed Rose. It annoyed her how they had those subtle flecks of green in them (Why wasn't this guy a Slytherin? Even his _eyes_ matched the house). It also annoyed her how they lit up when he saw Rose, especially when paired with his stupid half-smile.

He also had a cute (Cute? Scorpius? Rose was going insane.) look when he was irritated; his brows would furrow and his face would form a scowl. He probably had that look right now, irritated that Rose was ignoring him. On second thought, he might not because Rose had been ignoring him for two years and he was probably used to it by now.

Rose shook herself. It didn't matter what he looked like because he was completely infuriating, and it wasn't like she had feelings for him or anything.

But she desperately needed help and Scorpius was the best in their year.

"Rose!" Scorpius nearly shouted this time.

" _What?_ " Rose hissed as she looked up at him. She must have sounded harsher than she intended because he tried to back away. Unfortunately for him, he was in a chair that was already against the wall.

"I just had a question," he said, looking unsure.

Rose waited. Scorpius said nothing more.

"What question?"

Scorpius looked like he was about to say something but he hesitated and said instead, "What are you doing?"

"Listening to you, unfortunately. I'm _trying_ to do this bloody potions homework."

"The Wit-Sharpening one?" Rose nodded. Scorpius leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "I finished that ages ago. It was quite easy. Do you need help?"

" _Help?_ " Rose felt her left eye twitch, as it did when she got annoyed. "Why would I need your help? I'm perfectly fine. No, I do not need _help._ "

"Okay." Scorpius leaned over Rose's table and looked at her sheet. "I like your doodles." He pointed to one. "Is that me?"

"No," Rose responded right away, but at a second look it has the likeness of Scorpius. _Just a coincidence_ , Rose thought, _Any guy can have messy hair and an annoying smirk._

"Okay. So, how about that help?" Scorpius asked, flashing a smile at Rose. As if _that_ would make Rose accept his help.

"No," she responded rashly. Except Rose _really_ needed help. She didn't understand the stupid potion at all and Scorpius _did_. "Okay, maybe."

Scorpius's grin extended, somehow. "So where are your notes?" he asked.

"Notes? Oh, I..." Rose looked around for an excuse. The truth was she didn't _take_ notes. She had started to take notes, but the notes were so crappy that she wouldn't have been able to understand anything from them, and so she'd given up. "I don't really have any," she admitted, sheepishly.

Scorpius smiled, looking annoyed. How could someone smile when they were annoyed? Rose would never figure Scorpius out.

"Wait here," he told her. Scorpius got up and ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Rose had to admit, he seemed like he was genuinely concerned that she did well.

Why?

Sure, Rose knew that he liked her, but it was just a crush. Right?

A few minutes later, Scorpius came back downstairs, parchment in hand.

"Got it!" he called, waving the parchment. He walked back over to Rose, sat down and started to explain the Wit-Sharpening Potion.

* * *

Scorpius was a good teacher.

Rose understood everything even though she kept getting distracted.

Mainly by Scorpius's eyes.

She had never really _noticed_ them before. They were sort of enchanting, the gray and green mixing together. Not that she'd ever admit it to anyone. She didn't like Scorpius Malfoy. She _didn't._

Scorpius finished and yawned. It was getting quite late. He stood up and Rose almost didn't want him to go. Almost.

"Thanks," Rose said. "I think I get it now. Thanks," Rose repeated like an idiot. "I never really understood Potions so... thanks." Rose mentally cursed herself. She was acting like such an idiot.

"Anytime," Scorpius responded. He had that stupid smile on his face again, the smile that bugged her so much. But something changed in it; it didn't seem that annoying anymore. Or maybe something changed in Rose...

Rose shook the thought out of her head and watched Scorpius go.

"Wait, Scorpius!" Rose called when Scorpius was about to disappear up the stairs.

Scorpius turned towards her and raised an eyebrow.

What Rose was about to ask, it was crazy. She knew the answer already, because it was what Scorpius wanted since second year. He'd always wait for her.

She was about to say it and then realized that she couldn't. Scorpius had waited for her, he could wait a while longer, until she was ready.

"Never mind," Rose said.

Scorpius gave her a curious look. "Well, if you ever want to tell me anything, I'll be waiting. Bye, Rose."

Rose watched him go upstairs before whispering, "Bye."


End file.
